


These Are For You

by thecheekydragon



Series: Conversation Starters [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Flowers, Laura is a meddlesome sister, M/M, POV Derek, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day, especially yellow ones, tulips are better than roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets a bouquet of yellow tulips on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt (Valentine's Day) at [fullmoon_ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com).

There’s a rap at his door just as Derek lifts the mug of sweet caramel coffee – he’s been craving it all week and decided to indulge this morning - to his lips.

He huffs a sigh, setting the mug down on the counter. Then he pads across the kitchen to the door, yanking it open. 

“Uh…These are for you,” a muffled voice says, thrusting a vase of vibrant yellow tulips at Derek.

“No,” Derek responds shortly. 

A face pops around the bouquet. It’s a nice face. Cute. Really cute. With an upturned nose and moles dotting pale skin. It’s the lips, though, that draws Derek’s gaze - plump, soft, kissable.

“What do you mean _‘no’_?” the guy asks, goggling. 

“No,” Derek repeats. 

The guy lifts his eyebrows. “Is that ‘no’ as in this isn’t 13b, or ‘no’ as in you hate flowers, ‘no’ as in you hate _tulips_ , ‘no’ as in yellow isn’t your color…?” He gives Derek a puzzled look. “What exactly does ‘no’ mean here?”

“Just no,” Derek says simply, shrugging a shoulder. 

The flower delivery guy huffs a sigh of exasperation. Derek absolutely does not find this adorable. 

“Oh, hey,” the guy says, looking down at the floor. “The card’s slipped out.” He bends to retrieve it, slyly handing over the vase to Derek. “To Derek,” he reads, flicking a glance at Derek. “That you?”

Derek nods reluctantly. 

“Love, your _secret admirer_ ,” the guy continues. He gives Derek a look. “Wow. I didn’t think this kind of thing happened outside of movies.”

Derek snorts. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t have any admirers, secret or otherwise. If he had to lay a bet, he would say Laura had sent the flowers. The sickening cheerful yellow of the tulips had his sister’s well-meaning meddling written all over it.

“So who do you think it is?” the delivery guy asks, his expression curious.

“Nobody.”

The guy rolls his eyes. “You really like the word ‘no’, don’t you?” 

“No,” Derek responds cheekily and the guy chuckles.

“Come on, you have to have some idea,” the guy says. “Make a guess,” he encourages excitedly.

Derek has already made a guess but he does want to share this with the flower delivery guy. 

“Come _on_ ,” the guy nudges further, clearly more invested in this secret admirer than Derek is. The guy claps his hands then rubs them together. “Let’s think. Stiles is really good at this kind of thing.”

“What’s a Stiles?” Derek asks, confused. 

The guy points a thumb at his chest. “Me.”

Odd name, thinks Derek, but somehow fitting. 

“Co-worker?” Stiles guesses. 

“I work at home,” Derek says.

“Neighbor?”

“I don’t socialize.”

“Friend?”

Derek just shakes his head. 

“Ex?” Stiles tries. 

“She would have sent a time bomb not flowers,” Derek tells him.

Stiles arches an eyebrow. 

“Look,” Derek says. “There’s no secret admirer. And even if there was, it’s really not the business of the flower delivery guy.” Even if said delivery guy is hot. 

Stiles rubs a hand across the back of his neck, a slight blush creeping across his cheekbones. “Yeah. I’m not actually a flower delivery guy,” he confesses.

Derek cocks an eyebrow, puzzled. “You’re not?”

Stiles shakes his head. “I just moved in next door,” he says, hooking a thumb toward the adjacent apartment. “The flower delivery _girl_ had her hands full with two rose bouquets and a potted plant so I offered to help her out since your apartment is next to mine.”

“Oh,” says Derek. 

“Yeah,” says Stiles, glancing down at the floor before looking up and giving Derek a faint smile. He nods toward the vase of tulips. “Enjoy the flowers.”

Derek closes the door then carries the flowers to the kitchen and sets them on the counter next to his mug. He grabs his cell phone and dials Laura.

“You got the flowers, I take it?” his sister says by way of greeting.

“Secret admirer. Really, Laura?”

He hears Laura chuckle. “Well, I do so _admire_ you, baby brother. But I guess it’s not so much a secret.” 

Derek rolls his eyes. “Why?” 

His sister knows him well enough to understand what he’s asking. 

“Because everyone deserves to get flowers on Valentine’s Day, Derek,” Laura tells him. “Even grumpy, sourpants people like you.”

Derek ends the call and stares at the yellow tulips. His sister was a meddlesome pain in the ass but her heart was always in the right place. Derek thinks for a minute then separates half the tulips and puts them into a two-quart mason jar. Then he takes the vase with the remaining flowers and goes out into the hallway. 

He knocks on 13a. Stiles answers immediately.

“These are for you,” Derek says, holding out the vase with the yellow tulips. 

Stiles huffs out a chuckle. “I should say ‘no’ just to be annoying,” he says, a smirk playing on those kissable lips. “But I am going to say _thank you_. Because, dude, everyone deserves to get flowers on Valentine’s Day.”

Derek can’t help but snort. Somehow he thinks Laura and Stiles are going to get along great.


End file.
